


Magnum Opus

by XiggyMatsu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics), The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Batjokes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiggyMatsu/pseuds/XiggyMatsu
Summary: The same ol' song and dance changes its tune





	Magnum Opus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melody1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody1987/gifts).



> Y'all I've never written this pair before and it's been years since I've actually finished even so much as a drabble, and this is still pretty short so please go easy on me. This is kind of ambiguous as far as what 'verse it's in so interpret that as you will. I also don't know how to tag stuff on here at all really so let me know if there's something I should/need to.
> 
> (( _Also to my one piece fans/followers if you're seeing this, I know you're probably shocked I'm alive if you don't follow me on tumblr or twitter as it's been years since I've posted anything here. Don't worry I still love op, I'm hoping I might get back in the groove if I can keep this up and maybe get y'all some content too._ ))
> 
> I'm also gonna dedicate this fic to Mellie since their batjokes art and fic [**A New Game**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8248730) has given me life, please read it if you haven't.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It wasn't like anything they had done before. Yet, it was so familiar. They moved to a rhythm so similar but unlike any they’d followed previously. The edges of their forms mingled, but not in the brutal clashes of past fights. Lips pressed against each other, hands were raised... but only to pull their bodies closer. 

They swayed in the night.

A silent symphony of desire, heat and raw feeling they couldn't have voiced if they tried. The Dark Knight and the Clown Prince had finally reached the peak of their discordant crescendo.  The kingdom held its breath.

But in the heat of the moment, Joker paused. 

Their number was far from over, the Batman had yet to be conquered, but he drew back nonetheless.  His satisfied grin fell a fraction, his eyes following suit as he seemed to register his proximity to the symbol emblazoned across his Bat’s chest. The familiar symbol that had mocked him from the skies almost often as it had his dreams, much closer than it usually came without injury.

His distraction had finally caught the attention of his dance partner, the Bat’s mind clearing of the addled state their duet left in its wake in time to see a glint of something..  _ fond _ ? In the clown’s eyes? He looked at the mark upon the broad chest as if it held something precious. Bruce didn't quite know what to make of any of this, the Joker always strived to catch him off guard, it had been an ever-present talent he possessed. Batman’s breathing was ragged from the kiss, more so than it would ever have been when they fought normally, a true testament to how far off that guard he'd been thrown.

A thoughtful hum left Joker. His gaze flicked up to meet the other man’s that watched beneath the mask and a smirk languidly slid back onto his face. 

The spark Batman had seen before was eerie in the low light, seeming to glow from within the man’s eyes themselves rather than an outside source. It had sometimes appeared in other instances when they had clashed, adding to the manic melody and heightening the frightening look of the madman. But now, in this strange otherworldly moment in time those luminous green eyes radiated a mix of confused feelings, and an  _ intense _ longing, from the taller man that made Bruce’s gut clench and his heart rate stutter. 

He almost said something, but the weight of the situation pressed against his throat almost as tightly as the Joker’s hand had so many times before. That incorporeal grip was nothing compared to the shock when the clown moved, his lips pressing feather-light to the material of the suit. The music stopped, his heart with it. 

His heart… right beneath the mark. Right beneath the Joker's lips. 

The vigilante’s awareness narrowed down to the slight sensation and the view before him, the world growing quiet as if to accentuate the gasp that escaped before he could think to stop it.

Joker slowly pulled away, his eyes returning to Bruce’s, and he tilted his chin. Whether it was beckoning or in defiance, Bruce wasn't sure, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning toward the criminal. A huff of a laugh caressed his lips just as theirs met again, slow and aching.

Their magnum opus had only just begun. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew... well that started from the intense need to see Joker kiss the bat on Bruce's chest and became a whole, something. I love clichés in fics so if this keeps up expect a lot of sappy stuff from me probably.
> 
> Please review if you can or hit me up on my tumblr or twitter, I'm xiggymatsu/XiggyMatsu everywhere. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
